Strangest Things Done Awards
by TheAmazingElizabeth
Summary: "You should know that this is the strangest thing i have ever done!" - Flynn Rider. Oh really? This is the Strangest Things Done Awards where you get to choose at the end, what is the strangest thing Flynn Rider has ever done? With a VERY special guest...
1. The Nominees!

"Voila!" I proudly cheered holding out the frying pan enthusiastically.

The terminator horse gave me a dead yet determine stare. In his mouth, he held a sharp dagger aiming right at me.

This horse did _not _know when to stop! Of course, I was not to easy to defeat.

He swiped the dagger at me. One lunge after another. Meanwhile I stumbled around like dying duck blocking everyone of the attacks quickly.

Soon I had recovered my oh-so-famous confident and I was starting to look like the graceful swordsman I was before.

Oh, if mother could see me now!

The horse wasn't a bad sword fighter as well… for a amateur of course. I was to much of a professional for him though.

It wasn't much later until it had gotten to easy. In fact, it had seem easy enough to even have a nice conversation. So I decided to say something honest, like the honest person I am of course.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" I called out…

Oh really now? Well we're here to show you the actual strangest things FLYNN RIDER has ever done!

*Game show music on* Welcome to The Strangest Things Done Awards! *Applause*

I'm your hostess The Amazing (and quiet charming) Elizabeth! *Applause*

Tonight we're going to show the nominees for strangest things Flynn Rider has ever done in the way too short movie and you get to choose which is the strangest! *Applause*

Now if you think sword fighting with a horse on dam while using a frying pan is the strangest thing that has happened to Flynn, well you shouldn't be here and you have absolutely NO imagination! Plus you well not receive the free virtual cookie everyone else gets!

Now since Flynn Rider was not able come, he will not be able to be here to admit that sword fighting with a horse on a dam while using a frying pan is the strangest thing that has happened to him. *Boo* Hey don't blame me! I tried to kidnap him but Rapunzel has a frying pan _and _a frog!

The nominees for the 'Hairiest Situation' are:

Meeting someone with 70 ft. of hair. No, 70 ft. of _magic, glowing _hair. (Flynn totally cool about that O_o)

Being tied up in someone's 70 ft. of magic, glowing hair.

Riding down 70 ft. of magic, glowing hair. (Is there a such thing as 'Hair Burn'? I mean there's rope burns…)

Being healed by 70 ft. magic, glowing hair. (Oh no, no, that's not creepy, not in the slightest.

Getting beat up with 70 ft. of magic, glowing hair. (Seriously, that's pitiful, not the mention ironic, her hair is suppose to heal people right?)

The nominees for the 'Wildest Situation' are:

Being creeped out by an chameleon. (Frog, whatever you want to call it)

Getting chased by the Terminator (aka: Maximus the horse)

Having a chameleon stick it's tongue in your ear, twice.

Meeting someone who can talk to frogs (Chameleon whateva)

The nominees for the 'Life and Death Situation' are:

Dying and coming back to life again. (Come on, how can this not be strange? No offense Jesus.)

Being hunted by almost everyone, yet still alive. (Even a horse. Dude, you've _must've _done something serious)

Not having a single injury on that EPIC adventure.

The nominees for the 'Musical Situation" are:

Bursting into song in a pub full of thugs singing about dreams.

The main character only singing two songs in a musical. (O_O NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! NOOOOO!)

The nominees for the "Random Situation" are:

HAVING HAIR SO AWESOME WITHOUT PRODUCT OR ANYTHING!

Doing the smother.

Being slammed into a closet multiple times while unconscious and not wake up.

The nominees for the "Impossible Situations" are:

Changing from a wanted thief to a respected man overnight. (So impossible)

Get knocked out with a frying pan multiple times without a single concussion. (Again, so impossible)

Breaking the smother. (*Gasp!* SO IMPOSSIBLE)

Getting flipped over a castle and landing on the back of a horse (So impossible on so many levels, first of all, wouldn't that hurt your hoo-hoo?

The nominees for the "Rapunzel Situations" are:

Falling for the girl who knocked you out with a frying pan multiple times and tied you to a chair with her hair.

Meeting someone with so many uncontrollable mood swings.

Meeting someone who has been stuck up in a tower their _whole _life.

Having a girl save you from a pub full of thugs by singing about dreams.

So there you have it folks! The 7 categories you need to choose from! Please vote for all of them by review and make sure to put your comments!

Now if you don't mind… *Puts on football helmet* I'm going to try to kidnap Flynn Rider.

*Music on and applause*


	2. Our VERY Special Guest

*Game show music on and audience applauses*

Hello people of all ages! Welcome back to "Strangest Things Done Awards!"

*Applauses*

Now I know all of you are excited to know who the winners are and I'll like to keep it that way, so I brought you a _special _guest today to get those votes coming in! Drum roll please!

*Drum roll* Prepare yourself…for EPICNESS *Curtain rises and reveals FLYNN RIDER tied in a chair*

Tada! *Audience goes wild…then silence*

"Why does this happen to me all the time?" *Laughter*

"Wait, why are they laughing at me?"

Sorry Flynn, it's nothing personal, just business. Now if you don't mind I'll like to ask you a few questions…

"Actually I do mind-"

Great! So question number 1, how does it feel to have your very own awards show hosted by meh, the awesome, bestest, beastiest, ganstaest, amazing Elizabeth?

"I have an award show?"

Awesome! Question number 2-

"Wait -"

Excuse me Flynn but I don't think I interrupted you when you spoke.

"Actually -"

Continuing with question number 2, do you really think sword fighting with a horse on top of a dam while using a frying pan as your choice of weapon is the strangest thing you've ever done since you've seen this show?

"I repeat, I have an award show?"

3! How does it feel to have Pascal stick his tongue in your ear twice?

"Wet and…chameleon-ly, I guess, why?"

4: Now that you and Max are good friend and all, have you ever tried going hunting with him? (Like bears, deer, … people maybe even?)

"What? Why are you asking me these questions? All I know is, something hit me upside the head and all of the sudden I'm here -"

Talking about being hit, how was it like being knocked out about 40 million times?

"Amazing, can't imagine a greater experience."

Really? I seriously thought it would've been a painful experience.

"Umm, that was sarcasm-"

Next question! So… this has been quite popular. Why didn't it hurt your 'sweet spot' when you were flipped over a castle tower and landed on a horse.

"Okay, for the record -"

Let's keep that a secret between you and me!

"But-"

Numba 6!

"This is a lot of questions."

Yes, I know.

"Can I go home now?"

No.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Fine. Here's a bucket.

"What? I'm not going to use the bathroom here!"

Hey, I'm not complaining.

"…"

Where was I… oh yeah! Numba 6! So, actually meeting someone who had 70 ft. of magic glowing hair didn't bother you in the slightest?

"Who said that? I almost had a panic attack! Of course being me -"

All right, all right Flynn, save it for the paparazzi. Next question!

"When is this torture going to end?"

When more people vote.

"…and how long is that?"

_Very, __**VERY **_long.

"God save me."

God's on my side.

"Says who?"

…

Next question! Do you and the pub thugs sing together anymore?

"Alright, first of all, I never wanted to sing in that place, second of all, that was a private scene! How in the world did you find out about that?"

*Cough* There' *Cough*

"What!"

Final question!

"Finally."

…Out of a few more when more people review!

"Oh kill me now…"

That ain't going to happen now…*Picks up machete and loads it*

"Dang."

It's a cruel world.

"Yup."

Yup.

"…"

…

Final question! Don't worry, this is the easiest, how are you and Rapunzel doing?

"Great UNTIL you decided to knock me out with a baseball bat and dragged me here!"

TADA! There you have it folks! Flynn Rider himself and his OWN views about our special 7 nominees that you must vote for if you want the results, plus you get to ask Flynn himself a question -

"OH GOD NO! THERE ARE MORE OF YOU!"

Yes Flynn, isn't the world amazing? Anyway, as I was saying before Flynn rudely interrupted, vote for your favorite nominees and don't forget to grab a cookie on your way out! Good night y'all!

*Game show music on audience applauses*


	3. Klondike Bars are the WORLD

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE VOTES! I HOPE MORE START TO COME IN AS WELL! YOU GUYS ARE BEASTIE!**

*The Twilight Zone theme song comes on. Lights dim*

This is your hostess, TheAmazingElizabeth, and this is… THE TWILIGHT ZONE! OOOOOOOOH!

Oh wait, wrong show. Oops.

THIS IS ACTUALLY THE STRANGEST THINGS DONE AWARDS!

Okay now that's out of the way let me introduce myself…again.

This. Is. SPAAAAAARRRTTAAAAAAA!

Oh, crap, wrong again.

No, this is actually .

Who keeps on messing with my cards! Charlie, if you touch my cards again, I'm going to get Pascal on you!

Alright. Let me start again…

…

…

…

WELCOME TO THE STRANGEST THINGS DONE AWARDS WITH ME, YOUR HOSTESS, THEAMAZINGELIZABETH! CAN I GET SOME LOVE?

*Crowd goes insane. Some random dude waves a sparkly poster that says I LOVE YOU! Whoever sees that poster is now BLIND*

Welcome back to another round of this cheap crap!

*Crowd laughs*

No really, no one gets paid behind the scenes. My notes are written on pieces of BALONEY.

BALONEY.

Baloney.

ANYWAY, now I know that all of you are ready to see who won, well, hold own to your seats.

Hold own to your glasses.

Hold own to your horses, pies, and baby 'cause a hurricane's coming…

THE WINNERS ARE…

*People faint*

!

!

!

COMING UP AFTER I GET MORE VOTES BECAUSE I'M A CRUEL OLD SCROOGE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Crowd boos and throws pies*

HEY! That better be apple pie! And I thought you guys would be happy cause that also means another round of your favorite Disney dude…!

FLYNN RIDER!

*Crowd goes wild. More people faint. The curtain rises and reveals a large glass box with you-know-who in it. Silence. Crowd screams so loud they almost break the glass*

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! SHUT UP! Alright now! This…glass room thingy is completely sealed to keep this Amazing dude in here. Don't worry we can hear him, but he can't hear us.

"Actually, yeah, I can-"

*Starts to make loud noises over him*

SEE? NOT A THING. OKAY LET'S GET STARTED WITH THE QUESTIONS!

"Elizabeth-"

AAAAHHH! HE ACTUALLY SAID MY NAME! LE GASPITY GASP GASP!

"Riiiight…anyway, if I couldn't hear you, how will you ask the questions-"

LET'S BEGIN THE AWESOME NEW ROUND OF MY STRANGE TORTURE METHOD - ER, I MEAN, QUESTIONS!

*Flynn bangs head against wall*

"This place is no better than that chair!"

Hey! At least you can walk! And look there's that chair you sat in before if you love it so much! And guess what? There's even a bathroom!

"It's STILL a bucket."

Don't talk about your toilet like that!

"…can we just get this over with already?"

Geez, impatient, impatient…

"*sigh*"

FINE! If you just LOVE being tortured so much, I'll make it even LONGER! TAKE THAT!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Crowd cheers and cries tears of happiness*

Whoo hoo!

"Must…find…some…sort…of…SUICIDAL WEAPON!"

SOOOOO Flynn… you died right?

"…yeah…"

…and how was that like?

"What? The horrible, painful, unforgettable dying part or the weird, dark death part."

The weird, dark death part, how was that?

"…"

Well? Aren't you going to answer that?

"Weird and dark."

Wow, that sounds familiar.

"I bit does."

…alright… did you ever get super-human strength in your hand?

"…"

ANSWER THE QUESTION.

"Oh, I thought you might interrupt like you ALWAYS do."

WHAT! I- *sob* I- *sniff* I AM SO OFFENDED! *Cries*

"Oh, great, look-"

HOW COULD YOU!

*Crowd, 'awws'*

"Oh come on! How can you guys say that! She's torturing-"

WAAAAAAAAAH!

"…could we just go to the next question-"

Okay! Next question! Do you use ANY product in your hair AT ALL?

"Finally! A good question! And the answer is: with looks like this, you just gotta have good hair. *Smile*"

Wow, Flynn. That was just so…corny, man.

"…..uh-huh"

Did you get hurt at all when you went off on that EPIC ADVENTURE OF A LIFE TIME with Blondie?

"Hey, _I_ only call her that."

TO BAD!

"…"

Answer. The. Question.

"Fine! Yes!"

"Is that yes, to my question or yes, you'll will stay here in that cage for life?

"What? It's yes to-"

STAYING IN THAT CAGE FOR LIFE! AWESOME! I NOW HAVE A PET!

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOO! LET ME DIE!"

Oh, yeah, and just to let you know, being my pet means you might get slammed to the back of my closet while unconscious a lot, but you wouldn't notice I mean, you never noticed before…

"Wait, when was I slammed to the back of someone's closet while unconscious before?"

…nothing…

Next, question! What would you do for a Klondike bar?

"… do you really want to know?"

Yes, yes I do.

"*sigh*… I would… *starts to whisper*"

HOLY CRAPO MUNGO! I DID _NOT _NEED TO KNOW THAT!

"But you said-!"

GOSH, FLYNN! WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE_ WHOLE _WORLD _THAT_, HUH?

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!"

Not bad enough to tell the audience…?

*Crowd awaits eagerly*

"NO! You can't them that! Look, I take it back, okay?"

No way, man! This is, like, some serious blackmail material!

"Oh crap."

Which reminds me of this question, can you give me a nickname too?

"…no."

Aww! Pleaze?

"No."

Pwety pweeze?

"No."

Pwety pweeze with suga on teh side?

"…no."

FINE! OKAY EVERYONE! WHO WANT'S TO HEAR WHAT FLYNN WOULD DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR?

*Crowds screams*

"NOOOOOOO!"

Then give me my nickname!

"Fine!…Emogirl."

What? Emogirl? Are you serious? You gave Rapunzel Blondie and Goldie and you give me Emogirl?

"Fine!…Scarecrow."

I'm not going to say anything about that because this is suppose to be rated PG.

"URG! How about…Nightmare?"

Dude, what's with all the Emo names?

"…"

FINE! I'll take it.

"Finally."

Next question!

You said that you don't sing. You sung, and it was GOOD. What the heck, man?

"Alright, there's this thing called TALENT. Be jealous."

*Crowd goes 'oooooooooh,'*

At least I'm not trapped inside a glass cage and being pitifully tortured by a girl who asks you questions.

*Crowd laughs*

Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week!

"Yeah, you're a crack up."

Why, thank you. You see Flynn, THAT'S talent.

"…it was sarcasm again-"

Next question!

Do you want a beard?

"What? What kind of question is that?"

Hey, don't blame me! I just ran out of questions to ask and no one wants too ask you any.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one wants to ask ME anything?"

Hey! Only I get to ask the questions!

"But I'm answering your question."

With ANOTHER question. Not acceptable, man. NOT ACCEPTABLE.

"… Fine! No."

No, to what? My question or no, to never leave that cage.

"No to-"

NEVER LEAVING THAT CAGE! AWESOME!

"Not again."

I OWN FLYNN RIDER! EVERY GIRLS' DREAM!

"Rapunzel is going to find out that I'm gone, you know?"

HEY! I ONLY ASK THE QUESTIONS!

"*Sigh*"

Oh BTW-

"What in the world is BTW?"

STOP INTERUPPTING ME! And BTW is short BY THE WAY yur dur-brain!

"By the way? Wow, you ARE lazy."

GEEZ! THERE'S NO NEED TO POINT OUT THE COLD, HARD TRUTH, FLYNN! I MEAN, I DIDN'T TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU WOULD DO FOR KLONDIKE BAR!

"Do you really have to bring that up?"

Yes, yes I do.

"*Groan*"

Alright, I have nothing more to ask so I guess I have to end the show early.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

*Crowd boos*

HEY! It isn't my fault! No one wants to ask THE FLYNN RIDER-

"Thank you!"

STOP INTERRUPTING, but you're welcome! Anyway, ask some questions people! And vote!

Wow, I can't believe I went through the whole show without telling everyone what Flynn would do for a Klondike Bar! Alright, good night America, and where ever!

*At the bottom of the screen you see the words, 'Flynn would let Pascal stick his tongue in his ear again…! FOR A KLONDIKE BAR' Crowd gasps in horror.*

"What? What! What's happening?"

Nothing, Flynn, nothing at all…


End file.
